Sakura Means Cherry Blossom
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Chris’s cousin, Sakura is coming for a visit and it’s harder than it looks to keep secrets from everyone when your constantly around several humanoid animals. Better than it sounds. Sonic X/Cardcaptors. Possible Shadow/Amy
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I came up with during Anime Club at school, my friends made me put this on. Sonic X/ Cardcaptors mix. I know my story isn't completely accurate, but it's just the way my story's going, like it or lump it.**

**Chris's cousin, Sakura is coming for a visit and it's harder than it looks to keep secrets from everyone when your constantly around several humanoid animals. Better than it sounds. Sonic X/Cardcaptors.**

**Sakura means Cherry Blossom**

(Chap 1: Phone call)

"And so, my dad's…. gone now. Tori isn't exactly up to looking after me, and since he shears the flat with Julian and constantly changes jobs because of collage, he's finding it hard enough as it is." Sakura sighed into the phone Madison had given her long ago. "I don't know if I'll see you again, so I thought I should call you."

Chris listened to his cousin on the other end of the line. Everyone, besides Shadow and Rouge where watching him, worried expressions spread on there faces. "No! This can't happen! How long do you have to find a place to live?"

"I have about five days. I need to stay only for a visit for a few months, so they know they won't kidnap me or anything-" before Sakura could continue, Chris interrupted her.

"Wait there for a second. I'll call you back." Chris hung up. Alone he rang his parents in his room.

"Hello?" A feminine voice came from the other end.

"Hi, Mum (I know he says it differently, but I'm used to doing it this way)."

"Why hello Chris. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No Mum. I'm fine. Did you hear about your brother?" Chris' face was saddened.

"Which brother?"

"The university professor."

"What about him?" Chris sighed.

"He died. His daughter Sakura, she's alone. I was wandering if she could live with me."

"Of course. Get her to tell me when the funeral will be. I want to be there for my brother."

"Ok, but what about me?"

"You must stay there. A funeral is no place to a boy like you, nor your friends."

Sakura was about to go to say goodbye to Madison when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Your coming to stay with me Sakura." Chris said through the phone.

"Really? That is so cool… um could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well, school holidays have changed here, and where some friends of mine are. Our summer vacation starts now and were off for two hole months. Can my friends come over for the holidays?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Chris."


	2. Chap 2: Ring Ring

**Sorry that the last chapter was a little short. Hope you like this one/**

(Chap 2: ring ring)

Chris put the phone down and ran downstairs. "Sonic? Where'd everyone go?"

"Cream, Cheese and Amy are outside. Rouge is looking around the attic for some reason. Shadow-"

"Ok, I get it. But could you get them back here? I need to tell them something."

Within a few seconds, everyone was in the lounge. "So what did you want?" Shadow asked as he closed the door behind him.

"I need to let you know something. You all remember my cousin right."

"Which one? The one the same age as you? That was two years ago, like you she'll be 12 now. She better not be like her brother." Tails asked. He was not going to have Tori around after what he did to the X Tornado.

"Yea. She's coming to stay with us. If I remember right, you all got along with Sakura, so I want us to work together to organize a party for her. She'll be here in a few days, with a few friends."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Chris has invited you to live with him?" Madison, Sakura's best friend's voice, came though the receiver.

"Yea, I'll be visiting for the holidays. But that's not the best part." Sakura smiled as she lay on her bed.

"Then what is?"

"You get to come with me!" Sakura cheered, making Kero, who was sleeping on the pillow, jump.

"That's great! My Mum's going away on a business trip then, so I can stay all summer, if that's ok with Chris."

"Of course it is. I'm going to invite Li and May-Lin to come. I got an e mail from them saying that they didn't have anything to do since thy where going to be alone all summer, but I think they'd love to come with us."

"It'll be great. I should record it, documentary of 'Reunion of the Cardcaptors'."

"And Sonic and the others will be there too. I have a feeling that everyone coming is going to be the safest decision about this trip… Well see you later Madison."

Sakura lay on her stomach and looked at Kero with her emerald-green eyes. "So, what's going on, what did I miss?"

"We're going to Station Square. Chris had invited us to live with him. Madison's coming."

"Great! I remember the last time we went there! Ella's cooking is almost as good as Madison's." The yellow bear's eyes shone at the thought of the strawberry shortcake. Kero noticed her reach for the phone.

"Who you callin'?"

"Li."

"What!? You mean that kid and his girlfriend get to come and you aren't even going to ask how I feel about it?" Kero yelled, flouting in the air, pointing at her.

"Kero, I have a bed feeling. I think all of the Cardcaptor team needs to be there, and It'll be fun." Kero let out a sight and nodded.

"Hello?" A boy's voice answered.

"Hi, Li."

"Sakura? What is it? Is everything ok?" Li's voice sounded tired.

"Everything's fine. I was wandering id you'd like to come away with me and Madison. I'm staying with my cousin, Chris and his animal friends. I wanted you and May-Lin to come"

"Sure. I'll meet you at the airport."

"Ha? Your in Hong Kong, that's miles away."

"I've just arrived here. I'm on the other side of town. I meant to call, but I got serious Jetlag and fell asleep."

"Who is it Li?" Sakura could here a voice in the background.

"Only Sakura May-Lin. We're going with her to Station Square, tomorrow."

"Thank you Sakura! I have been bored stiff since we came back here." May-Lin cheered.

"Ok guys. See you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
